


Netflix and Chill (but not like that)

by giathewhia



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: Boyfriends, Boys In Love, Fluff, M/M, Nerd Boyfriends, Sleepy fluff, but i found it so all is well, i had a large moment of panic while tagging this bc i literally could not find the will/nico tag, i was like NO NOT ANNABETH- WILL, lazing around, netflix and chill but it's actually netflix and chill, star wars movies (mentioned), they're domestic okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:34:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28966182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/giathewhia/pseuds/giathewhia
Summary: Nico has a habit of falling asleep with Will after their long Netflix night binges. Will realizes something about Nico.
Relationships: Nico di Angelo & Will Solace, Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Comments: 2
Kudos: 92





	Netflix and Chill (but not like that)

Nico wasn't sure how he had ended up in the Apollo cabin, but he wasn't really complaining. Will was curled up next to him, both of them huddled under a soft yellow blanket on the Apollo cabin’s resident couch. A dead iPad rested between them.

"Will," Nico began, but he was interrupted by his own yawn. It was so warm, and really, did he need to get up? He could just stay here, under this blanket, counting Will’s breaths and not worrying about anything. 

Then again, his breath was probably nasty and he kept a toothbrush in the Apollo cabin for that reason. Mint would taste better than whatever coated his tongue in the morning...

Nico rose with a large, all-suffering sigh. After he had dragged himself to the sink, brushed his teeth, and gone back to the couch, Will had woken up and was blinking blearily at the world.

“Mmmph.” Will flopped on his side again. “Hi.”

Nico couldn’t stop a smile from escaping. “Eloquent, Will.”

“C’mere. We have nothing to do today, so we should just...” Will’s eyes slid slowly closed. Nico huffed out a small laugh. Will could literally not stay awake in the morning. He didn’t look like a night owl, but he usually stayed up super late, chatting with Nico or watching movies. That’s what they had done last night: curled up on the couch together, watched Netflix until Nico was sure his eyes were going to fall out, and then fallen asleep next to each other. It seemed the long night had taken a toll on Will, who was now back asleep.

“Will.”

“Mmm...”

“Will.”

“Hrmm.”

“Will, you have to wake up eventually.”

“Don’t bother me. I’m resting.”

“Okay. Don’t mind me, then...” Nico walked over to one of the windows, which was cruelly positioned right in front of the couch. He tugged at the curtains, letting hot, buttery sunshine flood the room.

“Nico,” Will grumbled, hiding his head under the blanket. “Uncalled for.”

“Fine. Guess I’ll leave.” 

“Nooooooooooo, close the curtains.”

“I don’t think I will.” Nico stepped toward the door. Will finally cracked an eyelid and saw Nico ready to leave. 

“Please, Obi-Wan Kenobi,” he said, half laughing. “You’re my only hope.”

Nico stared blankly at him. “What.”

“You’re so cruel, Nico, how could you-”

“No, I mean ‘what’ like what are you talking about.” Nico got a small sinking feeling in his stomach, the kind you get when your friends are all sharing an inside joke and you don’t know what’s going on. He got that feeling a lot, having been born in the 1930s. He’d missed nearly a century of pop culture and “iconic” references. Percy had almost cried when Nico told him he didn’t know what a Vine was. (”Fresh sha vaka what?”)

“Oh,” Will said, suddenly a lot more awake. “It’s a line from Star Wars.” At Nico’s still-confused expression, he added, “It’s a movie franchise about space adventures. Science fiction.”

“Oh. Cool,” Nico said. He meant it, too. Whenever Will explained something from the future (or, rather, the present) Nico was always reminded how insane it was that he had missed so much, and how insane it was that he had such a great boyfriend. “Can we, uh, watch it?”

Will sat up so quickly Nico feared for his spine. “Yes! Yes we can. In fact-” He grabbed the iPad, shaking it until it lit up with the low-battery icon. Will groaned and plugged it in. “-we’re doing this right now. It’s urgent.”

Nico half-laughed as Will pulled him down onto the couch again. They wrapped the blanket around themselves and threaded their fingers together. As Will complained about battery charge time and subconsciously rubbed his thumb over Nico’s fingers, Nico could think of no place he’d rather be.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm @giathewhia on Tumblr, go follow me there!! (I post all of my writing on there before uploading it here so... premium content I guess :P)


End file.
